


#7: Data/William Riker (Star Trek)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 'cause i feel like i'm burning up, Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, is it hot in here?, whew this one is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data sets out on a quest to learn more about his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7: Data/William Riker (Star Trek)

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation of the other "Data explores his body" fic I wrote for the MMoM, but you don't have to read that one first.

     A week ago, Data had an intriguing experience: he masturbated for the first time. Since then, he has masturbated at least once a day. He likes the way it feels, but he's worried that he might be masturbating too much. He decides to ask someone, anyone, for their opinion. He goes to Ten Forward and waits for someone he is close with to walk in. The first person to walk in is Commander Riker. The man sits at the bar and chats with Guinan for a moment, and Data gets up. He sits next to Will.

     "Hello, Commander," Data greets. Will smiles at the android.

     "Hello, Data. You can call me Will now, if you'd like." Data nods.

     "Will, I need your input on something that has been troubling me for the past two days. May I ask for your advice?" Guinan brings Will's drink over and greets Data.

     "Sure, Data. What's the problem?" Will replies.

     "I fear that I may be masturbating too much." Will sputtered, and his whiskey almost sprayed out of his mouth. Data furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and waited for Will to recover.

     "Data, that's something you need to figure out on your own. Does it interfere with your duties aboard the ship?" Data shakes his head. "Does it hurt?" Again, Data shakes his head. "Then there's nothing wrong with it." Data smiles at Will.

      "Thank you. I have one more question, though." Will braces himself and tells Data to go on. "I have been masturbating the exact same way every day for the past seven days. I was wondering, do you know of any alternative methods? I have been simply stroking my penis and fondling my testicles." Will sighs at the graphic description of Data's masturbation sessions. Images of the android touching himself fill the First Officer's mind. He groans and shakes his head. "Is there something wrong, Will?"

     "I'm fine, Data. I - I don't really know how to explain this to you..." Data frowns.

     "That is alright." Relief washes over Will; he can go back to his quarters, jerk off, then forget about this. "You can show me." _Guess that whole forgetting thing isn't going to work._

     "Uh, Data... Damn. Ok, alright. Guinan, I'll see you later, ok? Bye." With that, Will and Data stand. "Let's go to my quarters. I'm sure I can -" Will clears his throat, "I'm sure I can show you more there." Data smiles gratefully and leads the way to the Turbolift.

     The Turbolift ride is silent and uneventful. The men step out and onto the Deck. They walk to Riker's quarters and enter the room.

     "Just sit down somewhere," Will says. Data sits on the couch and look curiously at Commander Riker. Will slips into his room and picks up the pillow on the right side of his bed. Under it is two long dildos, a butt plug, and a bottle of lube. He picks the items up and exits his bedroom. Data looks up at him and raises his eyebrows when he sees the objects that Will is holding.

     "Sex toys," Data observed. "I did not think of that. I think I know what comes next: we get erections, then we prepare ourselves and the sex toys. After that, we put the sex toys inside ourselves."

     "Yep."

     "You are not fully erect yet, are you?" asks Data. Will shakes his head. "We should take off our clothes." Data takes off his boots and stands up. Will leans forward and licks his lips. Data strips out of his clothes, and once he's done, Will does the same. "I recommend we do this in your bed, Will. We will have more room there." Will nods, and the two men walk to his room with the sex toys.

     "Ok, so I like to do this with my... with my ass up and my face pressed into the mattress, but you can do it in whatever position you want."

     "Yes, but you still are not fully erect. Please, let me do this for you." Will sits at the top of the bed with his back against the headboard, and Data climbs on top of him. Will's eyes go wide. _I certainly wasn't expecting that..._ Data smiles politely and puts his lips on Will's neck. He drags them down to the man's shoulder, licking along the way. Riker moans softly and cants his hips up. Data runs his right hand down the First Officer's chest and stomach, stopping at his now fully-erect member. "Hmm."

     "Is there a problem?"

     "No, I was just not expecting you to be so... well-endowed, so to speak," Data admits. He wraps his hand around the base of Riker's organ and twists it up. Will groans and bucks his hips up. "You are erect now. May we proceed?" Will nods.

     "When you're with another person, you can talk dirty to them, or vice versa." Data searches 'dirty talk' in his databanks and memorizes all the examples he can find.

     "I would like it if you talked dirty to me, Will." Riker sighs and tells Data he can do that.

     "Would you let me... prepare you?" Will asks. Data tells Will that he would like that. The android climbs off of Will and puts his ass in the air and his face in the mattress.

     "Is this an acceptable position?"

     "Yes." Will picks up the bottle of lube and squirts some of the cool fluid at the top of Data's crack. Data moans and pushes his ass out a little. Riker spreads the lube around and covers his fingers in it. He presses his long index finger inside Data's tight hole.

     "Ahh," he moans. "That is very pleasurable. Please add more."

     "I can't add more yet. I have to-" To Will's surprise, his finger could move freely. He slipped a second finger in.

     "I can adjust the tightness of my sphincters," Data explains.

     "Of course you can," Riker mutters under his breath. He spits in his right hand and puts a finger inside his own ass. He moans and fingers himself and Data simultaneously. After a few minutes, both men have three fingers inside their holes. Riker withdraws from himself and Data. He gives Data's hole a sharp slap, which causes Data to jump and gasp. Will takes both of the dildos and lubes them up. One is seven inches long and two inches in circumference. The other is eight inches long and three and a half inches in circumference. He presses the smaller of the two inside his ass. He moans and bites Data's thigh. Again, Data jumps and gasps.

     "Please, Will. Please put it inside of me," Data begs.

     "Gladly." Will slowly pushes the toy inside, and Data whimpers and pushes back on it. "Mmm, look at you. You're almost riding it."

     "That is dirty talk?" Data asks.

     "Uh-huh. Do you want me to go faster?" Data looks back at Will with his bottom lip between his teeth. He nods and pushes back on the dildo again. Will purposefully slows down and begins to ride his own dildo.

     "You asked me if I would like for you to go faster, and I said yes. Why did you slow down?"

     "I'm teasing you. If you want me to fuck you, you have to beg."

     "Please, Will. Please..." Will stares at Data expectantly.

     "Please what?"

     "Please move faster." Will stops altogether.

     "Ask the right way. Say, 'Will, please fuck my ass.'"

     "I cannot say it like that because of my modesty program."

     "Guess you'll have to fuck yourself, then," says Riker. He bounces on his toy. His cock slaps against his stomach each time he moves upward. Data whimpers again and moves his left hand onto the base of the toy. He pushes the last four inches into his ass, causing him to moan and arch his back.

     "Please, Will... Please fuck me." Will gasps and puts his hand on his leaking cock. He covers Data's hand with his own and pulls the dildo almost all the way out.

     "You ready?" he asks Data. The android nods eagerly, and Will slams the toy back into Data's hole.

     "Thank you, Will!" Data cries out. Will continues to fuck Data and ride his dildo at the same time. "May I please ejaculate? Please, Will?" Data begs.

     "Yes, oh god, yes! Fuck, Data!" Will shouts. Hot ropes of semen shoot from his cock. It gets on Data's ass and thighs.

     "Thank you so much!" Data yells. Golden biofluid sprays from his cock. Riker spreads his cum into Data's soft ass and thighs. Data sits up and turns around. Will puts his hands on the back of Data's neck and pulls the man in for a kiss. They kiss for a few minutes, until Riker runs out of breath. "Thank you."

     "Stop thanking me."

     "May I take the toy out of you?" Will gets on his knees in front Data, and Data pulls the dildo out of Riker's swollen asshole. It comes out with a pop, and Will's hole gapes slightly.

     "Holy shit. Am I gaping?"

     "Yes. Have you used this toy before?"

     "Yeah, but I didn't know it made my asshole gape."

     "For some reason, this arouses me very much. Maybe we could do more?" Riker smiles tiredly.

     "Give a few minutes, Data. Then I'll show you what I'm capable of."

    


End file.
